Medical procedures generally follow a prescribed set of steps, and each step is accompanied by documentation requirements. Thus, medical providers administering procedures must follow those steps and, at the same time, meet the documentation requirements. Existing systems and methods for tracking medical procedures require entry of tracking data into a computer system via a standard mouse and keyboard. This requires a patient care provider to multitask in order to document the medical procedure and operate patient care equipment used to execute the procedure. This can be difficult and demanding on clinicians, as their attention must be drawn to several things simultaneously, and can lead to mistakes.